


Circus of the sun...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	

There are certain t.v. shows that Phil and Clint enjoy watching on their down time: Dog Cops is their favourite…with pizza and beer.

But there’s one show, a special really, Phil refuses to watch with Clint even through they both enjoy it - Cirque du Soleil. He’ll save it for when his husband is on an op without him; it’s rare nowadays but it does happen now and again.

Unlike his husband, Phil views it with childlike wonder - sometimes on the edge of his seat - as the acrobats achieve the impossible and the high wire acts make him hold his breath with their daring while the story, whatever it is (Dralion, Amaluna, Alegría, Zumanity (oh god! Zumanity!)…) unfolds.

Clint however, ex-circus performer that he is, watches it with the eye of a professional giving his husband a running commentary on how the stunts are worked out, where things could go wrong, and snorting if he catches the smallest mistake. Honestly? It kinda takes the fun out of it.

The last time they saw it together Clint ended up bound and gagged on the floor while Phil sat mesmerised. For all of about five minutes. It was then he realised having Clint bound and gagged with a glint in his eye was a lot more fun than watching the circus. Some time later, spent and sated, Phil also realised Clint could still teach those contortionists a thing or two.


End file.
